Hedgehog
by neko-chan65
Summary: Nagihiko and Rima find a hurt hedgehog and decide to take care of it. Nagi x Rima


Prompt: Hedgehog

Pairing: Nagihiko x Rima

Summary: Nagihiko and Rima find a hurt hedgehog and decide to take care of it

It was the guardian's 3rd year. **S**ince everyone was going to graduate**,** they decided to go cherry blossom viewing. It was a peaceful day with a light wind blowing. All the guardians (old and new)were going about their usual business. Kukai was playing with a soccer ball, Kairi was reading something very complicated whilst discussing it with Hikaru, Amu was flirting with Tadase, as usual**, **while two of the guardians were screaming in each other's faces. Yes**,** a totally normal day. Out of the two arguing, one was an adorable, small girl**,** with long blond hair and soft curls**. **Her name was Rima. The other was a tall boy with long silky indigo hair**. **His name was Nagihiko.

"THERE IS NO WAY CREPES ARE BETTER THAN PARFAITS!" Rima shouted.

"WELL THEN HOW ARE PARFAITS BETTER THAN CREPES!" Nagihiko shouted back.

"Parfaits are better because they are easy to handle, they come in many flavours which you can choose from to make the perfect combination, and you can easily choose the amount you want to eat." Rima replied with a smug look.

"Well if you choose flavours for the parfait that don't go together that would mess up the whole parfait**,** unlike crepes. Crepes already have the perfect combination made for you. You can easily choose the amount you want for crepes as well by taking little bites**,** and crepes aren't hard to handle if you're graceful enough." Nagihiko knew that Rima couldn't deny that last statement and say she wasn't graceful.

"Uhhhh… Sorry to interrupt**,** but we're here…" Tadase said trying to stop the two from shooting sparks from their eyes.

So with a last look**,** Nagihiko and Rima both turned their respective ways and parted. The cherry blossom viewing went without further arguments since everyone had so much fun. When it was nearing the end of their cherry blossom viewing**,** everyone gathered in the middle of the park to watch the last of the cherry blossoms fall.

"Ahhhhh… That was fun! Ne Rima?" Amu said while turning to her left**,** only to realize that Rima wasn't there anymore.

"Everyone**,** do you know where Rima is?" Amu said while sitting up with a start.

"I don't know." Yaya answered with a shrug.

"Over here!" Rima yelled in the far off distance.

"Rima**,** why are you all the way over here?" Amu asked when she got there while breathing heavily.

"Look." Rima answered while pointing at a small hole by the foot of a tree. In that small hole there was a small bundle with pointy fur. Upon closer inspection**,** you could tell that the little bundlewas a hedgehog, and was hurt.

"Aw. Look at the poor hedgehog." Amu said. "I wish I could take it home but I'm afraid Ami would hurt it."

One by one**,** people slowly declined taking the hedgehog home with reasons ranging from "I want to but my parents don't let me keep pets." To "I have soccer practice." Even to "It's a low life form which I don't see the purpose of taking care of when a higher life form can feed upon it." In the end**,** the only person who was willing to take the hedgehog home was Nagihiko.

"Make sure to give it food, treat its wound, give it water, wash it properly…" Rima continued nagging Nagihiko about the hedgehog that she easily got attached to.

"Rima, don't you need to go home?" Nagihiko asked**,** getting annoyed by her constant blabbering.

"Sadly**,** I live in the same neighbourhood as you." Rima responded with a sigh.

"If we live in the same neighbourhood can't you just come and check up on the hedgehog whenever you feel like it?" Nagihiko asked with a questioning look.

"Yes but I can't check on the little fella 24/7."Rima answered.

"I guess the little demon isn't that bad after all." Nagihiko responded when they reached his house.

"WHY YOU-"Rima was going to shout until she was silenced with a kiss. It only lasted a millisecond but to her it meant the whole world.

"Bye Rima! See you tomorrow!" Nagihiko said while turning around. If he had stayed a few more seconds, he would have seen Rima with a dark blush adorning her features as she thought _"Thank you hedgehog."_


End file.
